


Circles

by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Vampires, Mutual Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/F, this is entirely self-indulgent, vampire!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady
Summary: Three of the female vampire generals get bored with the unending arguments in the War Hall and decide to play a little game with each other... whoever comes the most times without getting caught wins.





	Circles

~ Circles ~

It's been days since Dracula last graced the War Hall with his presence. In his absence, the generals have been arguing the same few points over and over again in circles.

In a shadowed corner near the back of the hall stand three female vampire generals who are tired of the ceaseless, pointless squabbling: Raman, Carmilla, and you.

You're not exactly sure why the other two are still hanging around, but you personally don't quite dare to leave the War Hall, assuming as most of the others do that Dracula is sure to show up soon, and not wanting to draw his ire should you be absent when he appears. Maybe Carmilla and Raman are staying for the same reason, or perhaps they simply don't want to miss anything interesting, should something of the sort happen to occur.

Bored with your fellow generals' bickering, the three of you have decided to play a somewhat risky game. The object of the game is simple: do not draw any of the male generals' attention. Which would be a simple task were  _talking_  the only thing you were doing... however, needing a little more excitement than that, the three of you are taking turns surreptitiously getting each other off.

Out of the three of you, Raman has the best poker face and is also a master at remaining silent throughout. You have trouble keeping a straight face - although that's easier to conceal than any embarrassing noises - and you're pretty good at keeping yourself quiet. Carmilla is good at keeping a straight face, but as someone who is normally vocal in the bedroom, she has the hardest time staying quiet. Every turn of hers ends without an orgasm, since the touching ends as soon as any vocalization louder than a gasp slips out.

The game has been going on for a while now and somehow the three of you have have managed not to get caught so far, although there was a close call earlier when you thought you saw Isaac staring in your direction, but as a human his senses aren't nearly as sharp a vampire's, so he probably didn't see anything other than shadows... Apparently he got sick of the arguing too, or had Forgemaster duties to attend to, because he's left the room since then.

It's currently your turn, and Carmilla's hand is under your skirt, her fingers working roughly between your thighs in the hopes of bringing you off quick and hard. She's obviously frustrated at having been brought to the edge over and over but not being allowed to come, and is taking it out on you, trying to get you to make a noise and end your turn prematurely.

Your back is to the crowd, so you aren't even making an effort to do anything about your facial expression, concentrating entirely on keeping your body still and not letting any sounds pass your lips. As pressure builds in your core, your thighs tremble with the effort of remaining still, against your body's instinct to thrust into the palm that cups your mound. Carmilla presses her fingers deeper between your folds, and a small startled sound escapes you.

You see the triumphant spark in her eyes as her hand slides out from between your thighs, and her lips part to declare your loss, but - as she quickly realizes - it's too late. You clamp your jaw shut tightly to keep from making any more noises, and lean against the wall as waves of pleasure roll through you.

The other generals' voices, which have been a steady murmur in the background throughout your game, suddenly rise in volume. You turn to look, just in time to see Godbrand shove Dragoslav's shoulder. For a moment it looks like the argument might turn into a fistfight, but Dragoslav shrugs off the assault and verbally defends his point.

You let out a relieved sigh as you turn to face your partners once more.

"For a moment there, I thought we were caught," you say quietly.

Carmilla gives a low chuckle as she licks her fingers clean, seeming more amused than upset at the prospect of being caught.

You, however, are not so sure you _weren't_ caught. The timing of that fight breaking out seems a little too convenient. You catch Raman's eye and try to give her a nonverbal signal that will pass on your suspicions, without you having to voice them aloud, in case any of the male generals should happen to be paying your little corner of the room any attention and overhear.

Raman winks, and you're immediately relieved that she understood what you were trying to convey. But you quickly realize that she has entirely misinterpreted what you meant.

"Well, since I'm clearly winning this game," Raman says, catching both Carmilla's and your attention. She pauses as you both turn wide-eyed stares on her. (And she definitely is winning, having attained an orgasm on every turn, while you ended up being denied several times, and Carmilla has not been allowed to come even once yet.) A slow grin spreads over Raman's face as she finally continues, "I'll let Carmilla have my turn this time."

You're not sure that's a good idea, seeing as how the volume of the other generals' argument has already settled back down to normal. You may be ready for the game to be over, but you don't want it to end by letting Carmilla expose your activities to everyone else in the room. Carmilla's startled expression tells you that she wasn't expecting things to turn out this way either, but she does not protest as Raman settles one hand on her hip, the other moving to slide under Carmilla's skirt.

The three of you are clustered closely together, and as Raman goes to work, slick sounds of sliding flesh reaching your sensitive ears, Carmilla leans forward and buries her face against your neck. Apparently Raman is being just as merciless with her as Carmilla was with you moments ago, since it seems that she is already having trouble keeping from making sounds.

Although vampires don't need to breathe, you feel rhythmic puffs of air against the sensitive skin of your throat as Carmilla pants and gasps with the effort of keeping from crying out. Carmilla lets out a low whine and leans more heavily against you. You lay your hands on her waist to steady her.

Raman flashes you a smile that's all fang, as your arm brushes against hers. Despite the audible vocalization Carmilla made, Raman continues her ministrations. Carmilla presses her face more deeply into your neck, in an effort to muffle any further sounds. She begins to administer slow, sucking kisses to the tender flesh there - the kind that would certainly leave hickeys if you weren't a vampire. 

If anyone were to catch sight of you now, it would be blatantly obvious what the three of you are doing. And just as you're thinking that, the volume of the other generals' chatter rises up again, and this time a fistfight does break out. You can't say for sure since you weren't paying that much attention to whose voice was saying what, but it seems that Dragoslav is the one who threw the first punch this time.

The spectacle of the brawl draws all attention away from your little shadowed corner at the back of the hall, and the roaring noise of the crowd covers up Carmilla's mewling sounds of pleasure as she spirals toward her climax.

Still making something of an effort to keep her voice down, Carmilla presses her mouth more insistently against your throat. Her fangs graze your skin, followed by the wet slide of her tongue to soothe the sting. She mumbles something which vaguely sounds like your name, followed by a deep groan and: " _Unhh, Raman_."

And then she is clinging to you, practically sobbing with relief as deep shudders wrack her body.

Suddenly the rest of the War Hall falls silent. Not just quieter - _silent_.

You're almost afraid to look but curiosity gets the better of you. Whispers start up among the male generals again as the Devil Forgemasters pry the combatants - Godbrand and Dragoslav - away from each other.

As Hector allows himself to be drawn into whatever argument had started the fistfight in the first place, Isaac makes a beeline straight for the shadowed corner at the back of the hall.

The three of you are still tangled together, with no time to make it look any less like you've been doing... well, each other, to put it bluntly.

"Out," Isaac says, ushering the three of you toward the door, his tone oddly gentle despite the stern command. "Dracula will be here soon. I will make your excuses to him for you."

You murmur a quite thank you to the Forgemaster, which you're not entirely sure he even hears, as Raman takes both you and Carmilla by the hand and leads you from the room.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Raman has like... almost zero canon personality. I just like the idea of her being the one who is composed, and Carmilla ending up an absolute fucking mess.


End file.
